Years Later
by XxCelina-MariexX
Summary: It's been several years since Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth. She comes back home to visit and gets a visitor outside her window. J/S


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jim's puppets, Sarah, or Jareth with his 'Magic Dance' in tight pants XD**

**Hope you like it! **

Sarah stormed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She was visiting her family after not visiting for a year and the first night she's there, she already had gotten into an argument with her parents. She crossed her room to get to her window and hastily opened her window. Then she headed toward her bed to where she had put her bag after arriving, opened it and searched through the chaos of clothing and bathroom stuff. After 15 seconds she pulled out a pack of cigarettes then went and sat on her window sill after pulling out a green lighter out of her pocket and lighting her cigarette.

She took a long drag and let a shakily breath out. She then threw the pack and the lighter at her bed and they both landed next to her bag. She sighed and leaned her head back onto the side of the window sill while closing her eyes. While sitting there, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from a tree outside. She was 23 now and was a complete utterly giant mess. Her hair was a mess as if she hadn't brushed it today and had bags under her eyes from her insomnia. Her eyes were bloodshot from her hangover that morning and still had a pounding headache no matter how many pain pills she took. Every morning she promised herself she would never get drunk again but after the events of the day she needed something to dull the pain of the real world. She had a ripped at the knee worn out jeans and a grey David Bowie t-shirt and a black jacket over it. She also had on a pair of black converse.

From the time she was young till she was 15 she had lived in a fantasy world where she thought fairy tales did come true and there were happily ever after. After she hallucinated the trip through a Labyrinth to save her stepbrother, Toby, from the Goblin King, she changed. She stopped living in a fantasy world. She believed that it was real until she had visited her mother and mistakenly told her about it. Her mother had given her a weird look and told her to go to her room so she could call and talk to her father about something important.

When she had returned home after a whole vacation of her mother looking at her weird, her dad had admitted her to an asylum. She had been there for two years, during that time she realized that there are no 'happily every after's in this world. Neither was anything fair in life. During her stay she had been prescribed anti-depressants and anti-psychosis medicine. Nothing had been the same after that. She just felt dull and empty and she couldn't find a way of filling that emptiness. She had even resorted to drugs at some point but it did nothing but make even more problems for her. She had found the cutting herself released some of her pain but not all of it and had made a habit of after time.

There was light knocking on her bedroom door. "What?" She yelled toward the door. The door opened up a little as a little head of blonde hair peeked through the door. "Oh, it's you, Toby." She quietly said. The 8 year old stepped all the way into her room, "Can I come in?" He asked in a small voice. "Yeah, come on," She replied while using her hand to signal 'come here'. Toby shut the door behind him and walked over to where Sarah was. He wrapped his arms around Sarah's stomach and laid his head on the area of her chest above her breasts with his face facing** (XD)** the window. Sarah sighed and put her arm that didn't contain a cigarette around him.

"You know your mom doesn't like you in here when I'm smoking." She told him quietly as she took a drag and puffed smoke out the window while watching the empty street below.

"I know, but I don't care." Toby replied as he hugged her tighter. Sarah chuckled as she took another drag.

"Hey, look!" Toby straightened up and raised his left hand while pointing to the tree in the front lawn of the house. "It's an owl!" Sarah turned her head toward where his was pointing to see a white barn owl sitting there, watching them. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at it as it 'hooted' a couple of times. "It looks like that one from that story with the goblins you tell me about," Toby exclaimed as he brightly smiled at her. Sarah looked back at him and lightly smiled, "Yeah, maybe it does…" she took another drag and again, puffed the smoke away from Toby. She flicked the cigarette to the ground below outside, then leant over to grab Toby and put him in her lap. Toby giggled at the sudden movement then relaxed in her arms.

With the little boy in her lap, she leaned back against the sill again while closing her eyes once again. After a few minutes the boy tilted his head up toward his older half-sister, "Is the reason you don't visit often because of my mom?" She opened her eyes a little bit to look at him, "It's…part of it, but there's also our dad, who isn't happy with me at all right now. You know, the only reason I visit is to see you." She smiled slightly for a quick second then put her 'mask or no emotions' on while looking back out the window to the owl that was still there. "I think we have a new friend," She smirked as she glanced at Toby before turning her attention back to the owl. Toby laughed as he also had his attention on the owl.

"Can we name him Jareth?" He looked at her with another smile. She 'hmm' for a second before hesitantly replying, "If you want…" She whispered to him as she stared into the distance with a cloudy look on her face. Toby waited a few second before calling her, "Sarah?" She snapped her eyes to Toby, "Yeah?" Toby gave her look of concern before giving her another hug. She put her right arm around him again and breathed in deep, "Sorry, Tobes." She then used her left hand to run her hands through his blonde hair. That sat there for several minutes till Karen's shrill voice called through the house for Toby.

"Guess that's your bedtime calling," She left him go while he started to pull away. The door was pulled wide open by the person who had been calling him. "Toby! There you are! Come on, it's time to stop bothering your sister and go bed!" She scolded him as he slowly made his way to the door. "He wasn't bothering me actually." Sarah told Karen as Karen sent her a glare. "Hurry up, Tobias! It's not good to pester psychotic people." Karen sneered as she mushed Toby out of the room. Sarah snapped her head away from her and looked out the window. She glanced at the owl once again until Karen's angry footsteps came near her.

"I told you to stay away from him! He doesn't need to turn out into a psychotic dreamer like you!" Karen threatened her while pointing a finger into Sarah's face.

"He's the one who came to," Sarah replied with her voice cracking from lack of sleep as she slowly turned her head toward her angry stepmother.

'_Smack!'_ Sarah's head jerked back towards the window as Karen put her hand to her side after being satisfied with slapping her Stepdaughter. "I mean it!" She said lowly and headed out of the room. As soon as Karen shut the door, Sarah moved her hair out of her face then looked out into the distance once again but with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She sighed and leaned back once again. "Story of my life," She muttered to herself.

She heard the flapping of wings and before she knew it, the owl had flown over and perched it's self on the window sill next to her. "Weird," She again muttered to herself while shaking her head side to side lightly a few times. The owl 'hooted' as it made it's way even closer to her. She raised an eyebrow but then sighed and slowly held her hand out to the owl. She held it out until it got close enough to touch her, then the owl rubbed it's head up against her hand. "One hell of a weird owl, I swear," She muttered loud enough for both of them to hear. After awhile it decided to jump on to her outstretched hand and perch on it. "Whoa, buddy." She slowly brought the hand with the owl closer until it was right infront of her.

"What? Did you have fun watching that? Was it better than television?" She brought it up to her face and looked it straight in the eyes. All the owl did was hoot again while it's head twitched around as it glanced at everything around them. She realized the owl had one blue eye and one brown, just like her-the Goblin King. She sighed for the 100th time that night and used her other hand the brush through it's feathers.

**(A/N: I'm aware that everyone already knows it's Jareth but you never know, it's might even be a owl that's as psychotic as she is! I mean she is crazy for turning Jareth down ;))**

"Great now I'm talking to an owl! Can I get anymore crazier?" The owl once again 'hooted'. She smiled as she continued petting him.

After about a half an hour of sitting there with the owl, she got up and put the owl back onto the window sill, "Here, I'll keep the window open just for you." She then got ready for bed, for pajamas she wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark grey-almost black athletic pants. She took her bag off her bed, sat it on the floor at the end of her bed, and pulled back the covers. She turned to the window to see the owl still sitting there, "You _one _hell of a weird owl, bird." She walked over to the owl, crouched down and petted it a couple times before going and turning off the lights and heading to bed.

She laid there for couple of hours, just staring at the ceiling before falling asleep. Some point in the night she awoken to find an arm around her waist and a warm body behind her on top of the covers. Having been half asleep she thought nothing of it and turned around to face the warm source and snuggled into it and fell back asleep. Not realizing that the Goblin King had been there all the night. She think that he was really the owl she had been talking to that night.

He had sat at that window after she went to bed, waiting for her to fall asleep. Once she had, he turned out of his owl form and slowly walked over to her bed. He noticed that she finally looked relax while she sleep. He liked her better when she was sleeping because he couldn't see the pain and emptiness in her eyes that he had seen all the way from the tree he had been perched on earlier.

He then got on to the bed carefully making sure he didn't wake her up, and laid down beside her. A second after he put and arm around her waist, she woke up. He held his breath while she stirred. Much to his surprise, she turned around toward him and snuggled into him. He sighed and petted her hair, "Oh Precious, how I have turned your world."

**Will be a oneshot for now unless I think of something else!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ****:] **


End file.
